Weapons of Prynamia
Prynamian weapons: Small Arms: Handguns: Lahti L-35 Caliber: 9mm Origin: Finland Year: 1935 Use: 1939- A semi-automatic pistol built and designed in Finland by Aimo Lahti . It was the main handgun of the officer corp. from world war II to the modern era. They were known for accurate and robust service. FN-Browning Model 1910 Caliber: 9mm Origin: Belgium/United States Year: 1910 Use: 1939-1942 A semi-automatic pistol designed by John Browning and Fabrique Nationale d'Armes de Guerre (FN) of Belgium. A foreshadowing of FN's succesful relationship with the Prynamian armed forces. Mauser C96 Caliber: 9mm Origin: Germany Year: 1896 Use: 1938-1945 A pistol designed in Germany for WW I. It served well in 9mm caliber for the Finnish militias. Luger Parabellum Caliber: 9mm Origin: Germany Year: 1908 Use: 1939-1950 Another German pistol that served as the officer choice of the Austro-Germanic sector of the Prynamian millitary. Chambered for 9mm rounds, it was slightly temprementle. CZ52 Caliber: 7.62mm Origin: Czechloslovakia Year: 1952 Use: 1952-1975 Built in Czechloslovakia. this pistol was used by most mainland European Prynamian units. It was very succesful in the hands of the Prynamian police. CZ75 Caliber: 9mm Origin: Czechloslovakia Year:1976 Use: 1976-2000 The definitive handgun of Prynamia, designed in Czechloslovakia. It served well until the introduction of the Five Seven in 2000. FN Five-Seven Caliber: 5.7mm Origin: Belgium Year: 2000 Use: 2000- A pistol adopted by the Prynamian Armed forces which was offered in both 9mm and 5.7 mm. Rifles: Krag-Jorgenson Caliber: 7.62mm Origin: Norway Year: 1886 Use: 1939-1944 A Norwegian rifle that served well with both the Norwegian armed forces and American forces. The Finnish used it to bolster arms in circulation with the Army. Mosin-Nagant Sako Model 1928 Caliber: 7.62mm Origin: Russia/Finland Year: 1928 Use: 1939-1959 A Finnish copy of the Russian Mosin-Nagant. It served as both the main infantry and sniper rifle for years. SVT-40 Caliber: 7.62mm Origin: USSR Year: 1940 Use: 1942- 1950 A semi-automatic rifle built in the Soviet Union. It was issued to Prynamian special forces and paratroopers. FN 1949 Caliber: 7.62mm PRN Origin: Belgium Year: 1949 Use: 1949- 1954 A useful and reliable semi-automatic rifle which became a staple of the Navy till 1963. FN FAL Caliber: 7.62mm PRN Origin: Belgium Year: 1954 Use: 1954-2000 With variable fire and reliable service, the FAL became the standard issue Prynamian rifle. FN F2000 Caliber: 5.56mm/7.62mm PRN Origin: Belgium Year: 2001 Use: 2001- A replacement for the FAL but it did not totally phase it out due to expense of production. Sako TRG 22 Caliber: 7.62mm Origin: Finland Year: 1999 Use: 1999- A powerful sniper rifle used by the Army and Marines. SMG: Suomi Kp/-31 Caliber: 9mm Origin: Finland Year: 1931 Use: 1939- 1999 A machine carbine that was THE standard issue weapon of Prynamian armed forces. It's copy, the Russian PPSH, were often salvaged and captured, and given to Romanian and Hungarian forces. It served well up until the sixties. STEN gun Mk II/ Mk VI Caliber: 9mm Origin: Britain Year: 1942 Use: 1943-1967 The British STEN gun was adopted for Prynamian special forces. It was quick to produce and cheap with a good silencer. KP M44 Caliber: 9mm Origin: Finland Year: 1944 Use: 1944- 1950 A well made SMG used by Slavic militias. M/45 Caliber: 9mm Origin: Sweden Year: 1945 Use: 1945-1955 A Swedish SMG that served in the Scandinavian militias Suomi Kp/-56 Caliber: 7.62mm PRN Origin: Finland Year: 1956 Use: 1956- 1990 A more accurate, powerful and cheaper version of the original Suomi KP/-31, this time with plastic furniture and a sight rack. FN-Suomi Kp/-91 Caliber: 7.62mm PRN Origin: Finland-Belgium Year: 1991 Use: 1991- 2003 The replacement for the KP/-51, this version was made in different models, Spec Ops( smg, rapid fire, silenced), Carbine (carbine, adjustable firing), and Police (carbine, semi-auto) FN-Suomi Kp/-03 Caliber: 7.62mm PRN Origin: Finland/Belgium Year: 2003 Use: 2003- The next evolution of the Suomi SMG line. It came in the same models as its predicesors but with greater control and more magazine options. It was capable mounting an under-barrel accessory. LMG: ZGB vz33 Caliber: 7.92mm Origin: Czechloslovakia Year: 1933 Use: 1939- 1946 L4 BREN ''' Caliber: 7.62mm Origin: UK Year: 1937 Use: 1939- '''Degtyarev DP Caliber: 7.62mm Origin: Russia Year: 1928 Use: 1939-1948 M240 Caliber: 7.62 PRN Origin: Belgium Year: 1977 Use: 1977- 1982 FN Minimi Caliber: 7.62mm PRN Origin: Belgium Year: 1982 Use: 1982- Shotguns: Finnish forces used sporting style shotguns until 1979 when the 12-guage Franchi SPAS was introduced.